


Let me submit to you

by Nashina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Big!Sans, Biting, Bondage, Choking, D/s, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sans, Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis, F/M, Fluff, Kinky, Kitten, Light BDSM, Marking, Master/Pet, Name Calling, Orgasm Control, PWP, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Restraints, Slightly - Freeform, Spanking, Tentacles, alright lets go, dfab!reader, hinted aftercare, magic blue ghost dick, possessive, reader - Freeform, restrained, sub!Reader, worried!sans, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashina/pseuds/Nashina
Summary: Sans is a wonderful lover but you crave ultimate submission. Papyrus is having a sleepover at Mettaton's so you use that opportunity to show Sans something he can't refuse.





	Let me submit to you

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Porn - Compilation I made for "Dance With Me" but it didn't fit into the story anymore so now I have a shit ton of porn and don't know what to do with it. 
> 
> Have fun!

Your sex life was amazing. Really, it was! Sometimes it was sweet and gentle and other times it was rough and fast. But what Sans didn't know was that...you are a kinky fuck. The rough sex and the biting was amazing but you needed more. You needed to be in ultimate submission, to give your body to him to do as he pleases. But how where you supposed to tell him? Hi Sans, please collar me and treat me like a pet. Or: Heya Sansy! Please throw me on the bed and fuck me so hard I can’t sit down for days and feel like the slut I am. Or: Yo Sans, please, next time we have sex choke me so hard I’m barely conscious, thanks. 

Yeah no that’s not gonna happen. However, in a moment of desperation you went out and bought a collar, kitty ears, a kitty tail butt plug and a leash. Now you have all that shit in one of your drawers and will probably never use it. You were kind of sad. You knew you could tell Sans anything and he would try anything for you but you were still scared. Of what? You didn't know. You would say you were scared of being rejected but you knew Sans wouldn't do that. He would do anything for you. You should really try. 

“paps is sleeping over at mettaton’s today,” Sans said while the two of you were snuggling on the couch and mindlessly watching TV. “Oh! I hope they have fun!” you said excitedly but you could feel that your boyfriend wasn't very fond of the idea. “Babe, really. Mettaton will be nice to him. He won’t do anything Papyrus doesn't want!” you said as you sat up a bit. “i knoooow,” Sans whined as he slid further down the couch. He grabbed you and pulled you onto his lap, burying his face in your chest. “’m still worried,” he whined into you and you giggled patting his skull affectionately. “Don’t be. Do you want me to take your mind off them?” He gripped you harder and pressed himself deeper between your boobs and nodded. “Alright well before that I have to go over and get something from my apartment,” you said and tried to get up but he wouldn't let you. “a sexy thing?” he asked and glanced up at you. You swallowed down your anxiety and nodded. 

“A very sexy thing.” 

You decided to put on your pastel pink lingerie and the ears and tail in your flat. You covered yourself in one of Sans jackets that he left at your place and quickly walked across the hall. When you opened the door Sans was still lazing on the sofa but you could see a bulge in his pants. The moment he looked over and saw your ears he perked up. “what’s that?” he asked and scooted towards the edge of the sofa. You softly sat down next to him and slipped off your jacket. He looked you up and down and drank you in with is eyes. Then he noticed the tail. “oh my god. is that..?” You turned your back to him and lifted your ass a bit to let him fully see the plug seated deep inside you. You practised for this moment. You never really were into anal but the tail was too cute so you slowly opened yourself up more and more the last few weeks to get used to it. 

“fuck,” he said and took the tail in his hand, slightly pulling it. You gasped and let your behind fall back on the sofa. You looked over shoulder into his eyes and gulped. “I..I have more.” “more?” He curiously sat back and waited patiently for you to show him. This wasn't so bad. So far so good. He seems intrigued and even into it by the tent in his pants. 

You bent over the arm of the sofa giving Sans a full view of your ass and the tail. You heard him groan behind you and grinned. He likes it. After grabbing the collar and the leash you turned back towards him and put the items in his hands. “It..would mean a lot to me if you would put them on me please,” you said quietly looking at the ground. You saw how he inspected the collar and grinned. You knew he would like the collar at least. It was black with pink lace and a pendant in form of a heart with the word kitten imprinted on it. He slowly grabbed your chin and made you look up at him. 

“gladly.” 

You smiled brightly and turned back around so he could put on the collar properly. Then you faced him again and impatiently waited for him to put the leash on. But he didn't do anything. You looked up at him, confused. “Don’t you..like the leash?” Saying it aloud made you feel incredibly dirty and let a warm feeling spread around your abdomen. “i do. i want you to ask me to put it on you.” Your eyes widened and you blushed. “Pl-please put the leash on me,” you mumbled. “’please put the leash on me’-what?” What? What else did he-ooh. Oh hell yeah. 

“Please put the leash on me, sir,” you said softly. He grinned and slowly hooked the leash onto the pendant. “good girl.” You smiled broadly. “Thank you, sir,” you said and looked up at him. He had the end of the leash wrapped around his hand, only a few inches were hanging between the two of you. He experimentally pulled on it and you immediately flew against him. You didn't expect him to pull with so much strength. “I’m sorry!” you quickly apologised and looked at the ground. With the collar and leash you felt even more submissive than usually. You felt like you weren’t even allowed to look up at him. 

“look up.” You did as you were told and noticed your were only one or two inches apart from him. “Y-yes? Sir?” He lightly put his hand on your cheek and drew small patterns with his thumb. “i want you to call me sir or daddy, whatever you prefer. i’m going to ask your colour. green means everything’s okay, yellow means slow down and red stop. easy, right?” You gulped. He seemed more experienced with this than you thought he was. “Yes, sir.” “repeat it.” You repeated the rules, all the while looking up at him. “good girl. now get on the floor between my legs.” You took a second to get yourself back together and smiled. “Yes...Daddy.” As you were moving down to the floor, you saw his jaw clench. You didn't know if it was because of the action or the word but you were determined to find out. 

When you finally knelt in front of him you had a perfect view of the tent in his pants. When you saw the wet patch your mouth watered. Suddenly he grabbed a handful of your hair and made you look up at him. You whined but didn’t say anything. He didn’t ask you to speak yet. “don’t do that.” You couldn't resist. “Do what?” you asked quietly. “bite your lip. you know how that riles me up.” You unconsciously bit your lip again before getting the better of yourself. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” you said and looked up at him with the most innocent eyes you could muster. 

“fuck.” He put his thumb and forefinger in your mouth, opening you up. “you have no idea how long i wanted to do this with you,” he said while running his fingers along your lips and teeth. “you have no idea how much it turns me on to see you like this. so submissive, on your knees, calling me ‘daddy’.” He took your tongue between his fingers and slightly massaged it. “you look so cute right now. so...breakable.” You moaned. “god, look at you. already clenching your thighs like that, needing the friction. and i didn't even do anything yet.” He pulled your tongue as far out of your mouth as he could. “already panting like that. having your cute little hands in your lap, just waiting to do something.” He started thrusting his fingers in your mouth, slowly. “but you’re not allowed to do anything, unless i tell you to. i am the one with the power right now.” His other hand moved to his pants, slowly pulling them down, allowing you a beautiful view of his cock. “oh my god. just seeing my cock makes you drool even more. you’re such a slut.” You moaned again while he started slowly pumping his cock. The pace of his fingers got faster, you started deepthroating them. “you want to suck my cock don't you? you want to get daddy’s cock all nice and wet so i can fuck you, right? tell me, kitten.” He removed the fingers out of your mouth and you quickly took a deep breath. “Please let me suck your cock, Daddy! Please I need it I need to feel your cock in my mouth! I need to taste you please, Daddy! Please!” He gently stroked your hair before tugging your leash. “come and get it.” You immediately went for it. But before you could even grab it you were pulled to the side and had to use your hands to not fall over. 

“no hands.” You nodded your head and waited for him to tug you back towards him. When he did you leaned forward and he helped you get the head of his dick in your mouth. You moaned when you finally tasted, felt him on your tongue. One hand holding his cock, the other slowly stroked your hair, playing with your ears. They were a little crooked but still on your head. You smiled as best you could when he gently cupped your cheek. “you’re doing such a good job, sweetheart. but i think i want a little more.” And with that he rammed half his cock in your mouth, successfully chocking you. You never were able to take more than half so you had to take deep breaths through your nose to control your gag reflex. He gave you as much time as you needed before pulling your hair into a self-made ponytail and slowly fucking your face. “such a good girl. taking daddy’s cock like you’re supposed to. so tight and warm.” The praise washing over you gave you confidence. You tried to calm down and take even more of his cock. You made it one inch further. “you’re getting better. i’m so proud of you.” You moaned when he pulled your hair a little harder and looked up at him with watery eyes. Your hands were still in your lap, not doing anything. However you were also still rubbing your thighs against each other trying to at least get some sort of friction. Even trying to rub your core on your heel under you. 

Suddenly he pulled out and grabbed the base of his shaft. “okay. that’s enough i’m getting close,” he panted and fell back against the couch. You stayed where you were. Back straight, hands in your lap, slowly licking the drool and precum of your lips. When he looked back down at you he groaned. “this is going to be harder than i thought.” Before you could question what he meant he pulled your leash so hard you fell face first into his lap. You immediately wanted to lick his cock but you weren’t told to so you tried to restrain yourself. You waited until he pulled again making you crawl up into his lap. 

You were sitting spread legged across his femurs, hands clenching on your thighs looking down. “look up.” You did. “you did a really good job so far so i’m going to reward you. what do you want me to do, kitten?” You thought for a second before deciding. “Can you eat me out, Daddy? Please?” you tried to look and sound as cute as you could and it seemed to work considering how you felt his dick jump against your thigh. “alright. get up.” You stood up, off of him and waited until he was lying on his back. “sit on my face, your back towards my dick.” You did as you were told but before you sat down he told you to take off your panties, which you did. When you sat down only clad in your bra, stockings and kitty accessories you were incredibly aroused. You were literally dripping on his face. When he noticed he grinned and put his hands on your pussy, spreading your folds. 

“you ready?” You nodded before opening your mouth. “Y-yes Daddy.” You saw his tongue forming in his mouth before you felt it slowly running up and down your slit, gently teasing your folds. You didn't know if you were allowed to use your hands, but you didn't care right now. You laid your hands on Sans’ skull slightly scratching him. His grip on your thighs tightened and his ministrations got a little rougher. You keened when one of his hands found it’s way to your clit and his tongue moved on to your hole. He slowly circled it, teasing you. “D-Daddy please!” you moaned and the tip of his tongue entered you. 

While being tongue fucked you didn't realise how his free hand moved to your ass and lightly took your tail in his hands. However you did notice when he pulled it slightly out of your hole and pushed it back in. “Fuck!” His tongue was steadily going deeper and deeper, faster and faster, while he pulled the plug out more and more and pushed it back in like nothing happened. 

“Fuck Daddy Daddy please I’m going to-!” The thumb on your clit sped up while his tongue fucked you harder and he pulled the plug out completely before pushing it back in. You came with a shout. 

After you came down from your high your legs were shaky and Sans slowly pushed you back until you were sitting in his lap again, hands holding you up on your waist. Yours were clutching his clavicle like your life depended on it. 

“colour?” You panted with closed eyes, barely holding yourself up. “Green,” you smiled. Sans slowly sat up turning so his legs were back on the floor. He carefully brushed a strand of hair out of your face and nuzzled your forehead. “you did good,” he said and showered your face and neck in nuzzles and kisses. You grinned at him before gripping onto his shoulders. “We’re not done yet, are we? Daddy~?” His grip on your hips tightened. “hell no.” 

While kissing and nibbling your neck, his hands wandered down to your neither regions. You were still sensitive from your orgasm earlier so just the slightest touch of his fingers made you squirm and whimper. When one of his fingers slowly went inside of you, you grabbed his wrist. “No! No, please Daddy, I’m ready! Please just fuck me!” He slowly retracted and put his hands on your waist. “oh? and do you deserve that?” he asked smugly and raised an eyebrow. 

Your hands wrapped slowly around his lower ribs while you moved your head forward, right next to were his ear was supposed to be. “I have been good, haven’t I, Daddy? I’ve been such a good little girl for you, even though we both know that I’m truly a dirty slut. Don’t you want me to serve you? To please you? Don’t you want to use me for your pleasure? For your every desire? You can do anything you want to me, Daddy. So please, just fuck me.” Without a warning you were lifted, your hole right above his dick, and slammed down. 

“Oh fuck!” you screamed and your grip got harder. “i’ll fuck you but you have to promise me one thing, little girl,” he murmured into your ear while drawing circles on your thighs. “A-anything, Daddy,” you panted. 

“don’t. make. a fucking. sound.” 

You gulped but quickly nodded your head. He slowly started pulling you up by your hips and letting gravity slam you back down. His thrusts were slow but deep and you were soon a panting mess. Having to keep in all your moans, whimpers, emotions was harder than you thought. Every single one of his thrusts felt way deeper than usual. His cock felt bigger. His hands stronger. When he suddenly picked up the pace and fucked you like an animal in heat, you couldn’t control yourself anymore. A few moans slipped here and there until you lost all control and were full on screaming. 

All of a sudden you were picked up and thrown onto the sofa, lying on your stomach. “S-Sans?” Your hands were yanked behind your back and the leash wrapped around them. You didn't know what was happening and frankly? You were slightly panicking. The safeword lay on the tip of your tongue when you felt his hands slowly run down your back. 

“ssh it’s okay, baby. calm down. i’m right here.” You took a deep breath in through your nose while he pulled your hips up. Your weight now distributing on your knees, shoulders and face, you tried to look behind you, but you didn't have to. Sans was slowly getting off of you and kneeling down beside your face. 

“colour?” he asked, slowly tracing your cheek. “G-green.” He smiled and got back up, sitting on the sofa, next to your feet. “if it’s too much for you, immediately say your safewords and i’ll stop.” While talking he slowly massaged your calves. “and you’re still not allowed to talk. understood?” You quickly nodded your head and waited for him to do something. The cool air hit your exposed cunt and you could feel your juices dripping down your legs. Sans was now massaging your thighs while you lay there, helpless and waited. “i told you not to make a sound.” His hands moved up and started lightly touching your ass. “and yet you still started moaning. screaming even.” He slightly tugged your tail. “you’ve been a bad girl.” Before you could even comprehend what was happening his hand hit your ass roughly. “i want you to count, got it?” You whimpered, wiggling your ass. “got it?”You nodded and waited for the next one. He slapped your behind, not as hard as before, but it still stung. “T-two,” you whimpered while he gently rubbed over the forming handprint. 

“good.” 

13 slaps later you could barely feel your asscheeks and you were pretty sure if anyone would see them, they would immediately know that your lover was a skeleton. All kinds of bodily fluids were running down your face and thighs while you wiggled your ass to get some kind of comfort. Sans slowly kissed and nibbled his way up your legs and back until he got to your face. “you did such a good job. i’m so proud of you,” he said, still massaging your burning ass. Just the slightest brush of the tail stung. 

When his hands slipped up to your waist, you felt him brush against your hole. “what’s your colour?” he asked, lightly rubbing against your cunt. You arched your back, pressing against him. “Green,” you whispered, not able to talk any louder. “great,” he mumbled before slowly pressing inside you. You were so close to moaning but you did not have his permission yet, so you tried to keep your mouth shut. His thrusts were slow, careful not to touch your ass too much, which was basically impossible. Everytime his pubic bone hit you, you whimpered but didn't dare to make another sound. 

“you’re such a good girl for me. taking your punishment without talking back. i’m so proud of you kitten,” he mumbled while pounding into you. His thrusts got stronger and stronger, deeper and deeper and it was so hard to control yourself. Just when you were about to lose it, he grabbed your hair. 

“moan for me. i want to hear you moan my name.” As if on cue you immediately started letting out all the noises you kept inside. “S-Sans! Oh god Sans! You...you fuck me so goooodd! Fuck! Daddy please I’m so close! Please let me come! Please Daddy! I’m..I’m so-” You heard him growl behind you when his thrusts got destroingly hard. You felt like he was ripping you in half and you loved it. “oh god..i want you to come with me, alright? when i tell you to come you do, understood?” He pulled your hair harder, making you get up on your knees. “Yes! Yes Daddy, please!” you moaned while moving your hips against him. “god fucking dammit. you’re so hot, way too hot. you’re so beautiful i love you so much. fuck i’m so close. come with me, babygirl. come, okay? come!” he growled directly in your ear and like you were trained to, you came at exactly the same moment as him. 

Panting, the both of you slowly rode out your orgasm before you flew face first into the cushions. “Fuck.” Sans chuckled. “you okay?” You groaned and wiggled your behind. “My ass hurts, you fuck.” He started laughing, untying your arms. “wait, i’ll get you something cold,” he grinned and left for the kitchen. “You better!” you shouted after him stretching out your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but ya know.
> 
> I'm re-writing Dance With Me atm btw. It's gonna be great.
> 
> Bug me @ nashina.tumblr.com


End file.
